In conventional ovens used in the household for conventional baking and broiling purposes such ovens are normally built into a gas-fueled or electric range or a part of a built-in wall installation. During the operation of such ovens it has been found that exterior surfaces of the oven often assume relatively high temperatures. Such heated surfaces are often hot enough to cause severe burns to a person who comes into contact with them accidentally or otherwise. This is particularly true in the area of the oven door which sometimes must be opened for the testing of foods, for example, during operation of the oven.
Attempts have been made to reduce such door temperatures by providing the door with an air wash. The door was provided with a window having two spaced panes of glass, one supported by each of the inner and outer panels. The door was provided with apertures at its lower and upper edges which communicated with the space between the panes. When heat from the oven passed through the inner pane into the space between the panes it heated the air in this space, causing it to move upwardly and drawing cooler air in through the lower apertures. The hot air passing out the apertures in the upper edge of the door, however, engaged exposed oven or range surfaces above the door causing them to become excessively and undesirably heated. Also, such an air wash through the space between the panes created deposits on the inner surfaces of the panes, producing an objectionable film on these surfaces.